Werewolf Skin/TV episode
"Werewolf Skin" is the thirteenth and fourteenth episodes of season three of the ''Goosebumps'' TV series, and the fifty-seventh and fifty-eighth episodes overall. Part One and Part Two premiered on November 22, 1997 on Fox during the Fox Kids block. Cast *Keegan MacIntosh as Alex Blackwell *Nicky Guadagni as Marta Blackwell *Ron Lea as Colin Blackwell *James Mainprize as Mr. Shein *Terra Vnesa as Hannah Stoneman (as Terra Vanessa Kowalyk) *Bucky Hill as Sean Kiner *Bradley Machry as Arjun Koshla *Maria Vacratsis as Big Edna *Daniel McGraw as Classmate Differences from the book *Alex's last name is Blackwell, instead of Hunter. *Wolf Creek is called Wolfcreek. *The episode does not take place around Halloween. *Alex lives in Des Moines, Iowa in the episode. *In the book, the wolf skins are described as looking like capes of dark fur. In the episode, the skins are full-body werewolf costumes. *Alex and Hannah do not wear the wolf skins as an attempt to make sure Uncle Colin and Aunt Marta don't get them to transform. Instead, Alex buries the wolf skins, and when the full moon is at its' peak, the skins blow up, curing Uncle Colin and Aunt Marta from the curse. *Alex's fate is slightly more ambiguous. As the episode ends, just after he learns the truth about Hannah, she enters the room. Alex looks at her concerned, unsure of what she is about to do. She simply says she doesn't bite. *In the book, Colin and Marta pick Alex up from the bus station soon after he arrives. In the episode, he has to wait all night for them to show up. He also arrives at night instead of during the day, and Colin is the only one to pick him up. *Alex's parents are in London instead of France. *Sean and Arjun's races are switched. *When Alex's windows are locked at night and Alex sees a creature come of the Marlings house, the werewolf then approaches the window. In the book, the creature went elsewhere. *In the episode, Hannah appears to be more concerned about werewolves because she claims to have a brother who was bitten by one. *In the book, Sean and Arjun tell Alex to meet them at night but it turns out they were pulling a prank and didn't show up. In the episode, they did show up and get mad at Alex. Home releases "Werewolf Skin" was released on VHS on September 15, 1998. It has yet to be released on DVD in the NTSC region. Trivia *The photography magazine Alexander reads at the beginning of the episode includes pictures of one of the masks from "The Haunted Mask" along with a Creep from "Calling All Creeps". *Alex makes a reference to the TV show The X-Files. Coincidentally, actor Keegan MacIntosh had a brief role in the X-Files episode "Fire." *Maria Vacratsis also played Janet in season four's "Deep Trouble". *This episode, "The Haunted Mask", and "The Cuckoo Clock of Doom" are the only episodes not to be released on NTSC DVD. *The werewolf costumes Sean and Arjun wear to scare Alex as he buries the wolf skins are the same ones (or at least nearly identical to) that Tabitha and Lee wore in "Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns" to scare Drew, Walker, Shane and Shana. *Big Edna tells Alex a story about a headless ghost. This is a possible reference to "The Headless Ghost". Gallery Characters Werewolf Skin - Alex Blackwell.jpg|Alex Blackwell AuntMartaTV.png|Marta Blackwell UncleColinTV.png|Colin Blackwell Mr.SheinTV.png|Mr. Shein HannahStonemanTV.png|Hannah Stoneman SeanKinerTV.png|Sean Kiner ArjunKoshlaTV.png|Arjun Koshla BigEdna(WS)TV.png|Big Edna Classmate(WS)TV.png|Classmate Scenes Screen Shot 2014-09-06 at 6.08.00 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-06 at 6.08.43 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-06 at 6.08.51 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-06 at 6.10.53 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-06 at 6.17.52 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-06 at 6.27.27 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-06 at 6.27.29 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-06 at 6.22.39 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-06 at 6.23.04 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-06 at 6.24.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-06 at 6.31.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-06 at 6.31.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-06 at 6.33.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-06 at 6.34.06 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-06 at 6.34.19 pm.png Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Season 3 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Episodes directed by Ron Oliver Category:Episodes based on Goosebumps (original series) Category:Episodes